The Perf Nerd
thumb"The Perf Nerd" es una serie de M.A.P. Series que se estrenó el 21 de abril del 2014. La historia se centra en Dylan Schoenfield (Sarah Hyland) Charming que es una nerd, y trata de filtrarse con las perfectas, Molly Garfunkel (Samantha Boscarino) y Grace King (Halston Sage) y juntas forman un grupo, "Las Perfs" to Rock. La serie emitió su último episodio el 13 de junio del 2016, tras su cancelación de bajos ratings. Episodios Articulo Principal: Episodios de The Perf Nerd thumb|Poster de la serie. Personajes * Sarah Hyland como Dylan Schoefield * Samantha Boscarino como Molly Garfunkel * Miranda Cosgrove como Jasmine Parker * Halston Sage como Grace King * James Maslow como Louis Russo * Chris Colfer como Justin Spears Musica thumb|Esta es la portada oficial de "Rules for Being Popular". *"Rules for Being Popular" es una canción de How to Rock Cast con The Perfs, la cual es el tema de la serie. *"Top of the World" es una canción de Bridgit Mendler que se usa en el episodio "¿Como Ser Popular?", y se hace que Dylan canta la canción, pero la voz es de Bridgit ya que Sarah no canta. *"It's Not Christmas Without You" es una canción de Victoria Justice para el episodio "¿Como Salvar la Navidad?". La canta Victoria como su personaje de "Kendall: Love To A Guy", Sabrina Hart, el cual es una estrella invitada en este episodio. Estrenos Curiosidades *Es un spin-off de la Disney Channel Original Movie Geek Charming y la serie de Nickelodeon How to Rock. **Es el primer spin-off de M.A.P. *Para promocionar la serie, James Maslow apareció en "Kendall: Love To A Guy" como Ben Hernández, en el episodio #MeetsAStar. Esto fue raro por el hecho de que ambas series se desarrollan en la misma escuela. *El título del episodio "¿Como Construir una Mejor Amiga?", tuvo mucha confusión con la parte de "mejor amiga", ya que Dylan quiere construir una amiga mejor que Jasmine, pero quiere tener una mejor amiga (BFF). En ingles no hay confusión, ya que la primera opción sería "How to Build a Better Friend?" y la segunda sería "How to Build a Best Friend?". *A pesar de que la serie se desarrolla en "Taylor Wester High" al igual que "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?", "Perrie and Ariana" y "Kendall: Love To A Guy", esta es la única serie que no muestra las mismas imágenes de la escuela que las otras pues luce diferente. *Por el hecho de que Sarah no canta se utilizan canciones de Bridgit Mendler y se hace como si las cantara Sarah. Se acredita a Bridgit Mendler. *El 2 de diciembre del 2014 empezó la producción para el resto de la serie. *El 30 de mayo del 2015, la serie fue acortada a solo dos temporadas, por el hecho que los ratings eran super bajos. Esto dio oportunidad a que "Perrie and Ariana" tenga una posible tercera temporada. **El 7 de junio del 2015, la serie fue acortada a una sola temporada, quitando todos los episodios que se tenian previstos y solo dejando los originales para la primera temporada, en excepción de "¿Cómo Cambiar los Roles?" que se tiene previsto para "What the What!?!" Weekend; este será el final de la serie. *El episodio doble "¿Cómo Reunir a los Amigos?" fue retirado de la primera temporada y movido para estreno solo como especial. Dado esto, la primera temporada fue acortada para solo 16 episodios. **El especial fue cancelado días después. *En Enero del 2016, tras la cancelación de la serie, se anunció que Sarah Hyland protagonizará una futura serie de M.A.P. *A pesar de que la serie sólo tuvo una temporada, se vieron en los episodios códigos de producción de una segunda y tercera temporada. Categoría:Series Categoría:The Perf Nerd